Monsieur Oh Sehun
by oceanekim
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang hubungan Sehun dan Jongin saat Sehun pergi ke Paris selama beberapa hari. /Hunkai!fanfiction/Sekai/Hunkai/Sejong/Sehun!top/Kai!bottom


**Monsieur Oh Sehun**

Pair: Hunkai/Sekai

Cast: Sehun, Jongin and the rest of EXO member

Rated: T

warn: typo dan diksi yang kurang tepat, judul gak nyambung sama cerita hehe

* * *

Jongin merasa kurang sehat hari ini. Dia terduduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan untuk para actor dilokasi syuting dengan kepala menengadah kebelakang. Telapak tangan kanannya Ia letakkan diatas dahi. _Panas,_ batinnya. "Kai, kita akan take sepuluh menit lagi." Suara sang sutradara membuat Jongin tersentak lalu menoleh kearah pria itu. Ia menampilkan senyum tipis. "Siap, _gangdong-nim._ " Ujarnya. Pria setengah baya itu membalas senyumnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Jongin menghela nafas setelahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas. Rasanya ingin pulang lalu bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Sambil ditemani Sehun kalau bisa.

Omong-omong tentang Sehun, Jongin rindu setengah mati dengan lelaki itu. Jongin kesal sekali saat Sehun bilang dia hanya pergi ke Paris selama tiga hari. Nyatanya? Ini sudah hari ke enam dan Sehun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Jongin. Bilangnya akan sering-sering menelpon memberi kabar. Nyatanya apa? Terakhir kali albino cadel itu menelpon dirinya adalah dua hari yang lalu. Selebihnya paling hanya sekedar chat belaka. Jongin kan maunya mendengar suara dalam dan seksi milik lelaki itu. Pacar sialan! Ingin sekali Jongin memakinya.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan penglihatan pada ponsel miliknya yang sepi pemberitahuan. Biasanya, ponsel itu akan dipenuhi oleh panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun diikuti pesan-pesan tak jelas yang lelaki itu kirimkan. Jongin pernah bilang untuk tidak menghubunginya saat sedang bekerja tapi Sehun membantah kalau dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jongin. Takut Jongin kenapa-napa katanya. Bukannya Sehun overprotective, tapi mengingat kekasih hatinya itu akrab sekali dengan yang namanya cedera, mau tak mau membuat Sehun selalu was-was dan ketar-ketir sendiri kalau Jongin tidak berada didekatnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat kembali history chat miliknya dengan Sehun tadi malam. Jongin itu sebenarnya lagi ngambek sama Sehun dari kemarin. Ya habisnya Sehun tidak peka sih. Sudah tahu Jongin rindu dengan dirinya malah memperpanjang kunjungan jadi dua hari lagi. Katanya Suho hyung mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi museum-museum di Paris. Jadi, dia masih belum bisa pulang. Kasian Suho hyung katanya. Padahal Jongin yakin Sehun juga senang setengah mati bisa berlama-lama di Paris. Belum lagi saat dua hari yang lalu Ia bercerita setelah pulang dari acara fashion week. Semangat sekali. Jongin kan jadi cemburu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana Paris?"_

 _"_ _Bagus sekali Ni. Kau tahu? Saat aku turun dari mobil banyak fans yang menyambut diriku. Aku pikir di Paris tidak ada yang mengenalku. Ah, aku senang sekali."_

 _"_ _Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti popularitas EXO sudah menyebar ke Eropa."_

 _"_ _Iya. Suatu hari nanti aku akan membawamu kesini. Kita liburan berdua saja."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana acara fashion weeknya?"_

 _"_ _Menarik sekali. Model-model baju rancangan LV memang selalu memukau. Ya tapi sebagian besar pakaian wanita. Model-modelnya cantik-cantik sekali."_

 _"_ _Jadi kau kesana hanya untuk melihat model-model cantik? Sialan!"_

 _"_ _Er… Ni, bukan begitu."_

Lalu kemudian berlanjut dengan ngambeknya Jongin diiringi permintaan maaf dari Sehun dengan sejuta rayuan gombal dan murahan miliknya yang sialnya bisa membuat pipi Jongin memerah dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena merindukan kehadiran lelaki itu didekatnya.

"Kai, kita akan mulai take!" Jongin tersentak saat mendengar suara sang sutradara berseru dari kejauhan. "Ah, iya _gangdong-nim._ " Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju manager noona yang tengah merapikan perlengkapan miliknya. "Noona, aku titip ponselku."

* * *

Sehun menompang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah objek di hadapannya. Kedua matanya menyipit dan keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia mendesah kecil. Kemudian berdecak pelan. "Hei!" Suho menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Sudah?" Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada objek dihadapannya. Giliran Suho yang mendesah lelah. "Astaga! Pilih saja yang ini!" ujarnya kesal sembari menunjuk sebuah kalung putih dengan liontin infinity di sebelah kiri. Sehun menggeleng "Tapi Jongin pasti akan suka yang ini." Pria itu menunjuk pada kalung dengan liontin diamond disebelah kanan.

Suho berdecak kesal. "Ya sudah kalau begitu beli saja yang itu!" ujarnya gemas. Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi aku suka yang ini." Bantah Sehun lagi. Suho menghela nafas kasar. "Terserah lah!" ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Mereka sedang berada disalah satu toko perhiasan yang ada di Paris. Hari ini rencanya mereka akan berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk diberikan kepada para member dan juga orang tua mereka. Untuk ke tujuh membernya, Sehun sudah membelikan t-shirt saat Ia masuk toko LV tadi. Suho juga sudah membelikan mereka beberapa makanan ringan. Yang jadi masalah bagi Sehun sekarang ini adalah membeli hadiah untuk sang kekasih hati. Kan jarang-jarang dia pergi ke Paris. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk memberikan banyak hadiah untuk pria manis Kim yang tengah menunggunya di Seoul sana.

Tadi, Ia sudah membelikan Jongin sebuah scarf berwarna merah. Tidak tahu kenapa saat melihat scarf itu di toko Gucci, Sehun jadi teringat Jongin. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa manis dan menggemaskannya seorang Kim Jongin saat memakai benda merah itu. Belum lagi kebiasaan Jongin yang suka sekali memakai sweater kebesaran hingga menutupi jari-jarinya. Akan manis sekali kalau Jongin menambahkan scarf itu di sekitar lehernya. Jadi, mirip-mirip Ji Eun Tak di drama Goblin gitu kan haha...

Dia juga sudah membelikan Jongin sebuah jam couple saat masuk toko Tag Heuer tadi. Yah, meskipun Sehun yakin Jongin akan jarang memakainya. Paling tidak barang pasangan mereka bertambah satu lagi. Entah kenapa, Sehun itu senang sekali membelikan Jongin barang berpasangan. Biar sweet gitu pikirnya.

Nah, sekarang ini ketika mereka memasuk salah satu toko perhiasan karena Suho bilang dia akan membelikan gelang untuk kakak iparnya, pandangan Sehun jatuh pada sebuah kalung berlapis emas putih yang sangat cantik. Jongin memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai kalung. Pakai jam saja dia ogah-ogahan apalagi perhiasan. Bagaimanapun juga kekasih hatinya itu pria. Tapi tetap saja kan dimata Sehun itu Jongin manisnya tiada tara.

Sehun mengangguk samar ketika telah membuat keputusan di kepalanya. Ia mengangkat wajah kemudian tersenyum tipis pada salah satu pelayan yang ada disana. Jari telunjuk kanan miliknya terarah pada sebuah kalung dengan liontin infinity. _"Wrap this one for me. Thank you."_

* * *

Jongin meringis pelan saat Ia membuka mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Ini kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Seingatnya tadi, dia berada di lokasi syuting untuk dramanya. Lalu kenapa di bisa ada disini?

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang miliknya sembari memainkan PC tablet. "Hyung…" ujarnya lirih. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Jongin itu menoleh. "Oh, nini! Kau sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo langsung beranjak turun dari kasur lalu kemudian berpindah duduk di sampingnya. Telapak tangan pemuda Do itu diletakkan diatas dahi Jongin. Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah lega. "Ah syukurlah panasnya sudah turun." Ujarnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kearah Jongin. "Mau hyung ambilkan minum?" Jongin mengangguk. Tenggorokkannya sakit sekali dan bibir yang biasanya lembab itu kini terlihat kering.

"Ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat pada dirinya. Pemuda itu membantu Jongin mendudukkan diri lalu mengusap kepala Jongin pelan. "Hyung, kenapa aku bisa ada di dorm?" tanyanya sembari menyerah kembali gelas yang tadi Ia pegang.

"Kau pingsan tadi saat sedang syuting." Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya. "Makanya kalau sudah merasa tidak enak badan, segera katakan pada manager noona. Jangan suka memaksakan diri Jongin." Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya gemas. Kedua bibir Jongin mengerucut sebal. "Hyung sakit!" rengeknya.

Drrt Drrt

Jongin menoleh kearah ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas. Ada free call Kakao dari Sehun. Seketika senyum mengembang dibibir Jongin. Ia meraih ponselnya cepat kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. "Halo."

Kyungsoo yang melihat maknae kedua kesayangan EXO itu seakan telah menemukan kembali harapan hidupnya hanya menggeleng kepala maklum. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan Sehun di sebrang sana.

 _"_ _Baby? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit? Tadi Baekhyun hyung menelpon katanya kau pingsan dilokasi syuting. Astaga Kim Jongin! Bisa tidak sih tidak membuatku khawatir barang sebentar saja?!"_ Pemuda Oh itu menggerutu. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _"Kenapa jadi dirimu marah-marah sih?"_

 _"_ _Kau membuatku khawatir!"_

 _"_ _Tapi bisa kan tidak usah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit!"_ Sehun mendesah pelan. _"Baiklah aku minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Tapi serius Jongin, kau kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang daritadi pagi badanku sudah lemas."_

 _"_ _Makanya jangan suka memaksakan diri."_ Jongin berdecak pelan.

 _"_ _Kau sama saja dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tidak memaksakan diri tapi bersikap professional."_

 _"_ _Ya ya ya professional adalah memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap bekerja padahal tubuhmu tidak bisa diajak kompromi."_ Sehun berkata mengejek. Dia kesal sekali dengan Jongin yang keras kepala begini. Bukannya apa-apa. Jongin kan tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Bisa tidak sih peduli sedikit? Sifat Jongin yang seperti ini kadang membuat Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan sakit kepala. _"Sehun!"_ Nah kan! Sekarang malah ngambek lagi. Aduh, Sehun butuh aspirin.

 _"_ _Sudah sana istirahat. Ingat jaga kesehatanmu Ni."_

 _"_ _Iya bawel. Kau kapan kembali dari Paris?"_

 _"_ _Besok malam aku berangkat dari bandara tiba di Seoul mungkin lusa malam."_

 _"_ _Mau aku jemput?"_

 _"_ _Jangan. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Manager hyung yang akan menjemput kami."_

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu."_

 _"_ _Sekarang kau tidur. Love you Nini."_

 _"_ _I love you too hunhun. Miss you."_

* * *

Suasana hati Jongin sangat baik hari ini. Sebenarnya kata dokter dia masih harus istirahat akan tetapi karena keras kepala adalah nama tengah seorang Kim Jongin, jadilah hari ini Ia nekat datang ke lokasi syuting. Padahal sang sutradara sudah memaklumi dan member izin untuk Jongin rehat dulu sejenak. Toh, mereka masih bisa mengambil adegan lainnya yang tidak ada Jongin di dalamnya. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Anak itu memaksa untuk bekerja diiringi senyuman secerah mentari. Mau tak mau akhirnya tim produksi luluh juga.

Syuting hari ini berlangsung cepat dari biasanya. Ini merupakan suatu keuntungan bagi Jongin. "Semuanya, kalian telah bekerja dengan keras! Terima kasih!" Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan dengan semangat sembari tersenyum dengan lebar. Para kru membalas salam Jongin dengan tersenyum. Pemuda itu segera berlari memasuk mobil van nya dan mendudukkan diri dengan kasar. "Astaga Jongin! Kau mengagetkanku!" Manager Song yang berada di kursi belakang tersentak kaget saat penyanyi asuhannya itu memasuki mobil van dengan terburu-buru. "Noona! Antarkan aku ke supermarket sekarang!"

Wanita yang berusia dipertengahan tigapuluh tahunan itu mengerutkan kening bingung. Jongin berdecak pelan. "Sudah antarkan saja aku." Ujarnya memohon. "Noona…" rengeknya. Wanita akhirnya menyerah. "Jae Rim, kita ke supermarket dulu." Ujarnya pada sang asisten. Jongin tersenyum senang. Kemudian mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Memangnya kau mau membeli apa?" Jongin menoleh.

"Aku ingin memasak untuk Sehun, noona." Ujarnya bersemangat. So Eun noona tertawa kecil. Astaga, Jongin ini menggemaskan sekali. Pantas saja Sehun bertekuk lutut didepannya. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Tidak bisa sih hehe. Makanya sekarang aku sedang mencari resep di internet." Ujarnya sembari mengangkat ponsel yang ada ditangannya. So Eun menggeleng kecil diiringi senyuman tipis. "Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sehun agar dia bisa bersiap membeli obat sakit perut." Kedua alis Jongin bertaut lucu. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya persiapan untuk memakan masakanmu." Ujar wanita itu menggoda. Bibir Jongin mengerucut seketika. "Noona!" disusul tawa lepas sang manager dan asistennya yang sedang mengemudi.

* * *

"Hyungdeul! Kami pulang!" Maknae EXO itu berseru keras memasuki dorm dengan beberapa tentengan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Dongsaengdeul!" yang ini si leader Kim Junmyeon. Tidak lama setelahnya, para member muncul satu persatu dari kamar.

"Wah, banyak sekali oleh-olehnya!" yang ini Baekhyun. Pemuda Byun itu langsung menyambar satu kantung oleh-oleh yang ada ditangan Sehun. "Hei! Punyamu bukan yang itu hyung! Itu milik baby bearku!" Sehun kembali merampas kantung ini dari tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih tua mencibir kesal kemudian beralih pada sang leader. "Suho hyung! Mana oleh-olehku?"

Sementara para member sibuk dengan oleh-oleh mereka di ruang tengah, Sehun celingak celinguk mencari beruang kesayangannya yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. "Minsoek hyung, Jongin kemana?" tanyanya. Minsoek menoleh lalu menunjuk kearah dapur. "Dia berkutat disana daritadi siang." Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Sesampainya disana, dia mengerutkan kening bingung saat mendapati sang kekasih memunggunginya dan tengah berkutat dengan panci, nampan dan sebagainya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan didada lalu bersender di pintu dapur. Mengamati Jongin yang tengah sibuk memasak dengan menggunakan apron berwarna ungu yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Jongin meringis kecil ketika mencoba kuah masakan miliknya.

Jongin belum menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum mengembang diwajah. Dia terlalu fokus memasak hingga tidak sadar kehebohan para member saat menyambut sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah pulang. "Astaga kenapa asin begini." Pemuda itu bergumam rendah. "Ah tambahkan lada saja."

"Astaga!" Jongin tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. "Sehunie!" serunya senang. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki itu erat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipis. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin. "Aku juga baby." Lalu mengecup kepala sang kekasih sekilas.

"Hei, kau sedang memasak apa? Tumben sekali." Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun kemudian mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Samgyetang untukmu. Ini sudah matang. Sekarang kau duduk disana dan aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sang kekasih lalu mulai menghidangkan masakannya di mangkuk. Sehun menurut. Pria itu mendudukkan diri di kursi makan dan menunggu Jongin menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Ini." Jongin menaruh semangkuk besar samgyetang dengan nasi disampingnya. Ia mendudukan diri dihadapan Sehun dan menatap pria itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia menatap kearah Jongin kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekilas. "Terima kasih baby." Pipi Jongin bersemu merah seketika. "Sudah, ayo dimakan." Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai memotong-motong ayam dari mangkuk.

"Hun, kalau butuh obat sakit perut ada di lemari obat ya." Baekhyun berkata menggoda sembari mengambil minum dari dalam kulkas. Menghasilnya kerutan di kening Jongin. "Hyung!" serunya kesal. Pemuda Byun itu tertawa lepas lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Jongin kembali memfokuskan pandangan kearah Sehun yang tengah menyesap kuah sup dari sendok.

 _"_ _Please be tasty. Please be tasty. Please be tasty."_ Doa Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun mengerenyit ketika kuah itu menyentuh permukaan indra pengecapnya. Ia terdiam membantu sesaat. _"Astaga rasanya buruk sekali."_ Pikirnya. Akan tetapi, Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jongin. Jadi, hal selanjutnya yang Ia lakukan adalah mengangkat wajah lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya yang terkesan terpaksa dan berkata "Baby, ini… lumayan." Ujarnya terbata. Seketika Jongin langsung memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Ya ampun seburuk itu kah?" Ia segera mengambil sendok dari tangan Sehun lalu menyuapkan kuah sup kedalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian Ia terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak "Astaga pedas sekali!"

* * *

"Baby, kau belum tidur?" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk melingkar dilehernya. Jongin mengangkat wajah dari bacaan naskah miliknya lalu menatap sang kekasih yang hanya memakai celana tidur dan bertelanjang dada. Dia menggeleng. "Aku harus membaca ini dulu." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan naskas setebal buku novel. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang lalu menarik pelan naskah itu dari genggaman Jongin. "Kan bisa dibaca besok. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Nanti kalau sakit lagi bagaimana?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Kan ada hunhun yang bisa merawatku." Ujarnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali mendekatkan diri dan mengulum bibir Jongin lamat-lamat. Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang kekasih dan membawa Jongin kedalam pangkuannya.

Mereka mencumbu dalam-dalam. Menyalurkan kerinduan selama tak bertemu. Kedua tangan Jongin bertengger manis di belakang leher Sehun sambil sesekali meremat rambut pria itu gemas saat Sehun mencumbu lehernya. "Sehun…" Jongin mendesah lirih. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau tubuhnya saat menginginkan Sehun sekarang. "Yes baby?" Sehun menjawab dengan desahan pelan. Jongin memejamkan mata menikmati cumbuan Sehun dibelakang telinganya. Hingga akhirnya Ia mendesah pelan karena Sehun menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Hun?" pria di hadapannya tersenyum kecil. Sebelah lengannya terjulur merogoh sebuah kotak dari laci meja nakas tanpa memisahkan diri dari Jongin. "Ini." Sehun menyodorkan kotak itu di depan sang kekasih. Kedua mata pemuda itu mengedip lucu. "Untukku?" tanyanya ragu. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja untukmu. Memangnya pacarku yang bernama Kim Jongin siapa lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu meraih kotak tersebut. Pemuda itu membukanya dan hampir menangis saat mendapati apa yang ada didalam. "Sehun... ini..." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Untukmu baby. Kau suka?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengusap pipi kiri Jongin pelan. Pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya itu mengangguk cepat. "Suka sekali. Terima kasih!" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat kemudian. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar lalu meraih kalung itu dari tempatnya. "Tolong pasangkan di leherku."

Sehun mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Jongin lalu memasangkannya di leher sang kekasih. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat betapa cocoknya kalung itu dipakai oleh Jongin. Ia mendongak menatap sang pujaan hati. "Damn you are beautifull, my love." Sedetik kemudian mereka kembali mendekatkan diri dan mencumbu satu sama lain. Kali ini dengan gairah yang memuncak diubun-ubun kepala. Hampir satu minggu tidak menyentuh Jongin membuat Sehun menggila. Begitupun dengan pria manis Kim yang sekarang tengah mendesah pelan saat sang kekasih mengecup gemas bagian dadanya. "Monsieur..." desah Jongin lirih. "Oui mon amour? (Yes, my love?)" Sehun kembali menenggakkan kepalanya lalu mencumbu bibir Jongin dalam-dalam.

"I want you tonight, Monsieur Oh."

 **END**

* * *

a/n: hola hola holaaaa! Aku balik bawa one shot hehe

like seriously, dari kemaren tuh tanganku gatel banget pengen bikin ff setelah ngeliat invitation sehun yang tertulis "Monsieur Oh Sehun" that's sound really sexy and tempting af!

Oh iya buat yang nanya Revenge lanjut apa nggak? tetep bakalan aku lanjut kok. tapi aku minta kesabaran ekstra dari kalian hehe maybe besok atau senin aku posting chapter selanjutnya gak janji ya tapi ngeliat sikon :D (ditenggelemin readers di sungai han) sumpah aku minta maaf banget. bukan maksudnya mau gantungin atau gimana cuma ya dari kemaren maren tuh ada aja halangannya buat aku untuk nulis revenge so... aku mohon pintu maaf yang selebar-lebarnya dari kalian :((

anyway, let me know if you enjoy this kind of story karena kedepannya kayaknya aku bakal lebih sering bikin one shot daripada ff chapter hehe

So, last words _**Reviews?**_

 ** _Love, Selena_**


End file.
